


Rainy

by igrewupwiththis



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, October, Rain, cuddly, kinda josh pov, no real plot just cuddling, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrewupwiththis/pseuds/igrewupwiththis
Summary: Just some short fluff for a cold rainy October day





	Rainy

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt proofread or anything, just wanted to throw it out there have fun

It had been a long, long shift for Josh. Work was always pretty exhausting, but night shifts were particularly horrible. Trying to function while running on coffee and energy drinks can work well only so long. His colleague and he had even tried brewing coffee with energy drinks; it hadn’t worked well. Now he was jittery and shaky, while still being mentally as fast as a 70 year old. He started packing up his things and handed the documents to the person taking over his shift.

The clock read 7:08am. Heavenly. 

Josh exited the building stopping right in his tracks. It was fucking raining. He groaned loudly but then pulled himself together. He was going to be home in a jiff, he just needed to hurry up. He jogged to his bike, already his keys out to quickly open the lock, and took off. 

Although he had a cap on, it didn’t shield his eyes very well from the whipping rain, so he squinted as best as he could and sped through the downpour. His shirt was completely wet in a matter of minutes and his hands were freezing in the cold October air.

By the time he reached his apartment, Josh was freezing, soaked and shivering, to say the least. Shakily he took out his keys and opened the door as softly as he could. Through the hall he heard soft strumming of fingertips against an ukulele. It echoed along the walls, touching Josh with gentle fingers, as well as the smell of fresh coffee. He silently tiptoed into the flat, discarding his clothes and only putting on a new pair of sweatpants, so his skin could properly dry before he put on anything else.

He tapped into the living room, and there he was sitting, on the wide pad window sill above the heater, right next to the sofa, softly plucking the ukulele’s strings. Josh had to smile at the sight.

Tyler was wearing a soft hoodie and cotton pants and had his forehead leaned against the window, looking out at the rainy scenery. Next to his stretched out leg there was a steaming mug.

Josh stepped towards him, sitting down on the couch next to Tyler’s dangling leg. He leaned his head against it, closing his eyes.

“Good morning, love,” Tyler said and stopped playing. He held out his hand for Josh to take it, and as he did, Tyler gasped. He put his hands on Josh’s face, feeling his skin’s temperature. “Lord, you’re freezing,” he scolded, and immediately took his own sweater off, under which he was wearing a plain white shirt. 

“I feel fine, don’t worry,” Josh assured, but regardless accepted the hoodie and put it on. 

“Hold on,” Tyler said and took a blanket from the backrest of the sofa, putting it around his boyfriend. “How was work?” 

Josh rolled his eyes with a little smile and sank into Tyler’s chest when he opened his arms. “Tough. Can’t remember half of it though.”

Tyler chuckled, making his chest quiver. As he spoke, Josh could hear the deep undersound of his voice through his ribs, accompanied by a heartbeat. “You don’t have to.”

Wordless Josh lifted his arm and took the ukulele from the windowsill, handing it to Tyler. He rested it on top of Josh and started playing again, a tune he’s been working on for the past days.

“Tyler?” Josh asked under his breath.

“Hmm?” His chest vibrated.

“I will always love you, okay?” 

Tyler stopped playing for a short unnoticeable moment, but kept going then. “I know love, I love you too and I always will.”

“But… will you really? Aren’t you tired of my night shifts and bad habits?”

“Of course not,” Tyler chuckled self assuredly. “Just having you in my arms is better than anything else. I wouldn’t change the way things are now for the world.”

Josh listened to Tyler’s voice, the soft tapping of rain on the windows and the ukulele. He had already warmed up, but now his eyes were falling shut. Being able to be this safe and sure in this situation was proof for things to be okay, right? His mind drifted off to nonsense thoughts, indicating he was about to fall asleep. 

He felt Tyler pressing a kiss to his hair. “Don’t you wanna go to bed, so we don’t fall asleep here?” 

“Mhm-hmm.”

“I don’t know if that was a yes or no, but I’ll take it as a yes. C’mon, we’ll get under the blankets.”

That last comment convinced Josh, so he stood up heavily, the thin blanket still around his shoulders, and together they walked to the bedroom. 

Tyler threw back the cool sheets and lied down opening his arms for Josh to come lie down, who let himself fall on the bed, rolling over to Tyler. He placed his head on the smaller man’s chest, and even though their physical appearance might suggest otherwise, this time Josh felt small, safe and protected with Tyler’s arms around him. The sheets were placed on top of them, and as they listened to the rain, their eyelids grew heavier and heavier. 

Their limbs tangled and soft cotton surrounding them they fell into a soothing sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> liked this? please leave a comment with your opinion, a kudo or check out my other shit thanks!


End file.
